Odds United
by Kiwi.Rose18
Summary: Two cousins have been sucked into a curse. Dropped into Story Brook, they meet their dreams face to face. They become victims in cross fire between the good and villains of Story Brook. Who will save them and the town? [Cannon heavy!]


Kylie & Amber: Loki-Crack, Spideywhities, and Hookscicles

Synopsis: OUAT~ Kylie and Amber get stuck in Storybrooke for an unknown reason, maybe it's fate? There they run into characters they have only dreamed of . . . could true love be possible with the men of their dreams after all?! While there they are asked for help by two of Fairytales most notorious (and quite attractive) men. Danger and romance is around the corner, will they survive?

Characters: Kylie, Amber, Hook, Loki, Thor, The Phantom, Jack Frost, Spiderman, Sherlock, 10 (The Doctor), Peeta, Gail, Hans, Sebastian(human form), Eugene, Rapunzel, Aladdin, Naveen, Olaf(human form), Neville, Luna, Daryl, Maximus(off of tangled- human form), Todd & Copper(Human form- Fox&Hound), Merida, Anastasia, Mother Gothel, Black Widow, Captain America.

***Sebastian~ short, lean, with big hands. His hair is flaming red, wavy very French looking. And his eyes are dark brown.

***Olaf~ Average height, a bit chunky. His hair is white blonde- ringlets, falling to one side of his forehead. His eyes are a silvery grey.

***Todd~ thin and tall, long legs. Brownish red hair, slightly scruffy. His eyes are a spring green.

***Copper~ Tall and brawny. Dark brown hair, falling across his forehead. His eyes are big and brown.

***Maximus~ Big, and brawny. Blonde hair, cut into a short, military style. His eyes are clear blue.

Chapter Ideas~

The Thirsty Games

Hookscicles

Spideywhities

Loki-Crack

Chapter One: Hookscicles

It was another lazy Sunday, but this Sunday was special. Our family was together for the week of Thanksgiving, and all week Amber and I had been talking nonstop about the fictional characters of our dreams. We even came up with special names for three of our favorites. But, Sunday, we had access to a TV and cable. We had all of our snacks ready, and we had sprawled out in front of the screen to watch our favorite show. Once Upon a Time could be considered confusing . . . but what fun was it when a show was all predictable and normal? OUAT was our alternate universe and we had both expressed our desires for living there. Even though I am 100% sure we would be considered stalkers the moment we set foot in Story brook. But, that aside, we were all ready to watch the newest episode.

I shoved a chip into my mouth as the show was announced to come on next, grinning at my cousin, "HOOKscicle…." We both broke down into hysterical giggles, but shut up as soon as some of our beloved characters came on screen- our eyes glued to the TV. Regina and Rumple stood a fair distance apart, Rumple's usual smirk playing on his lips, and Regina scowled in return. They had met because of a rumor of a new curse coming, a curse that would bring outsiders to their little town. This, to Regina, was an annoyance, while Rumple thought it to be an opportunity to cause more trouble as always. Both of the villains had different plans to follow up on the coming curse, but they were at odds about what exactly to do about it. What Regina didn't know, is that Rumple had helped create it. At a moment of silence between the two, he turned to face the screen- his reptilian eyes narrowing at the corners as he grinned. A maniacal, and bubbly giggle poured from his throat as he stared out of the TV at us. Amber glanced at me, and we both smiled nervously- thinking about what might happen next. When we looked back at the screen, Rumple pointed his finger toward us.

"Hello, Dearies." We stared at him, shocked, wondering what was going on.

He laughed again, flicking his hand dramatically back toward himself, "I'll see you in Story brook." Then everything went black.

The sound of water sloshing against something underneath me pulls me out of my stupor. My eyelids feel heavy as I try to pry them open. When I finally do, a pair of old fashioned boots and the bottom of a trench coat were in my line of vision. I'm confused as I study the old fashioned clothing choices from my place on the ground. The stranger crouches to my eye level.

"Hookscicle?"

**Head pounding, my eyes fly open- staring down a long, worn, and wooden dock area. Ships that look less than modern float in the water surrounding the floating pathways. My eyebrows furrow down over my eyes in confusion. Groaning, I roll to my back and glance to my other side to find Amber also laying there beside me. And she is out cold . . . and crouching beside her is the real life version of a character I know too well. I stare open mouthed at the one and only Killian Jones. Grabbing my cousins shoulder I begin to shake her vigorously, saying through gritted teeth, "It's Hook. . . hookscicle Amber, HOOKSCICLE." Hook grins devilishly- obviously enjoying my little fan girl episode.**

I felt like the earth was breaking underneath me. Shocked, I woke up once again, but this time jolting waves went down my spine. "Wha-what? What did I miss?" my heart was pounding rapidly at the sight of a tall dark figure. It was Killian Jones. I looked at Kylie as we both got to our knees. Not sure if this was a dream, we both seemed to get the same idea. Reaching up towards his luscious face, our pointer fingers outstretched, we gently poked his scruffy cheeks.

Killian immediately bursts into laughter, practically falling over backwards- possibly from our poking, but mostly from his laughter. "What do you think I am, a bloody ghost?" He grins. It seemed as if we were in some kind of trance, watching his melodious laugh. "Where are you two from?" Not really understanding what he just asked, we just stared. Killian raised his eyebrow elegantly, "ladies?"

"Wait, what?" we said in unison.

"**Where are you from? I haven't seen you two around Story Brook." He repeated.**

"**Story Brook!" We squeaked, smiling. Killian looked taken aback. "We're from****Salem. . ." I replied then, realizing we had completely missed his question- twice. Amber nodded in confirmation, and Hook got up.**

"**Never heard of the place. But, let's get you two to The Doctor, he could probably help you get back home and figure this whole thing out." He replies- holding out his hand and hook for us to take.**

**Amber practically grabs his whole arm, the hook one, and I hesitate, "Wait, THE Doctor?"**

**Killian smiles, "Yes." Oh his accent, it made him even more attractive- and that, to some, could have been thought impossible. But, that wasn't what had my full attention at the moment- the mention of another man who I was very fond of from a favorite show of mine was just mentioned.**

"**Does he wear a fitted blue suit and a trench coat with converse?" I asked, the words practically tripping over each other in excitement. Amber just listened, still holding onto Hook's arm. He didn't seem to notice.**

**He nods, looking surprised, "Actually, yes, he does."**

**I grabbed his hand without any hesitation, "Take me!"**

I had no clue what Kylie and killian were talking about. My attention was all on one thing, Killian. I couldn't believe I was holding this man's arm. Was this real? Or was I just hallucinating again? Even so I don't care, I'm holding on to this moment forever. I barely even remembered the walk, but we somehow ended up at Granny's. Kylie let go of Killian's hand and ran to the door. Finally, killian was all to me. Without thinking I pulled myself into his chest and rapped my arms around him. Then I abruptly let go of him. "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me … I guess I'm just so thankful to have you helping us." Awkwardly, I walked into Granny's.

**Flinging the door open to the diner that was so often occupied in the show, I frantically looked around. I had only dreamed of this moment, meeting the famous Doctor who saved entire worlds from destruction or just single persons from their fates . . . not to mention he was amazingly wise and witty, with great, GREAT hair. He was plain adorable. But, mostly, he was just the kind of person that anyone could feel comfortable around and he genuinely cared for almost everyone. Finally, I spotted him, sitting in a booth with his recent companion, Donna Noble, and a few other fairy tale characters that I didn't notice too much. **

**I suddenly felt a bit nervous. As I took a few steps towards the booth, Killian and Amber joined me in the diner- finally. I glanced back at them, and waited for Killian to take us over- I didn't want to come off like an idiot. Without asking, he made his way over to The Doctor.**

"**Doctor." He called out.**

**10 looked up, his hair looking as amazing as ever. He smiled, making my stomach flutter as I hurried to catch up with him- Amber and I practically running into and over each other. Killian and The Doctor were already into a conversation when we came up beside him.**

**He (The Doctor) stood, "Ah, are these the two young ladies you were speaking of?" Killian nodded with a sexy slanted smile. Amber almost fell over. **

**Killian turned back to 10, "They say they live in Salem, do you think you could take them in your little blue box?"**

**The Doctor frowned, "Hey, now, don't rat on my baby. The TARDIS is a ship, lad." Killian held up his hand and hook in apology. "But, no, I'm sorry I can't do that."**

**Disappointment crashed into my soul. For a moment I actually thought we would get to ride in the famous time machine. Hook frowned, "Why not?"**

"**The new curse. . . the one that probably brought them here- it's sealed us in. No one goes out no one gets in."**

"**For how long?" I ask, finally finding my voice. I smile idiotically at him.**

**He grins back, "Don't know. Forever maybe, or an hour. You never can tell with these curse things wibbly wobbly just like time." I almost shrieked at the reference to one of his famous sayings, but I held it in- barely. **

"**I'm okay with forever." Amber spoke up shyly- her voice hardly above a whisper.**

"**Well, I'll keep my eyes on it- AGHF" He flinches, "OW." Donna puts the fork down that she had just jabbed into his thigh.**

"**Pretty boy, you didn't introduce me to your friends." Donna smiles at us.**

**He rolls his eyes, "Donna, Killian. . . Killian, Donna. And-" He looks to us.**

"**Kylie." I giggle.**

**Amber laughs too, "I'm Amber."**

"**Kylie, and Amber- Donna. Donna, Kylie and Amber." He grins, moving the fork farther away from her reach. She nods with a big smile on her face. "Anyways, you two find somewhere to stay and meet everyone while I am on the case." He is grinning again- like always and I am loving it.**

**Chapter Two: Loki-crack**

Well now I guess we had to find a place to stay. The Doctor seemed nice and he was willing to help us out. We had started to walk down the street in search of a place to stay for a while. Killian lead Kylie and I through the town. As we walked by the clock tower, something shiny caught my eye.I glanced down the street and to my surprise a pair of big golden horns stood in front of a little shop on the corner. I just about fell over when Kylie caught me. "Kylie … it can't be …" Kylie still helped me stand up straight. "What is it?" The words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I lifted my arm and pointed at the tall green figure. Right as I did, he turned around and started to walk over. His brother Thor trailed behind him.

"KILLIAN JONES!" Loki walked with purpose toward killian. Hook looked bored and was about to answer when Loki grabbed his jacket with force. "You owe me a debt. Time to pay up, pirate."

"Easy love, that's genuine leather." Hook smirked.

"Brother, sever his metal appendage and hang him with it!" Thor growled.

"Ignore him, he's the aggressive blonde in the family." Loki sighs. Thor swings his hammer into Loki's face, knocking him to the ground. Hook grins enjoying the banter. Loki laughed in displeasure and got up. He dusted himself off and glared at his raging brother. Loki started to walk over to Kylie and me. My heart skipped a beat as he stood before me.

"I am Loki." Loki smiled and held out a hand for me to shake. I reached my hand out, but before I could shake it I blacked out.

"My Gods, did you kill the girl?" Thor questioned Loki as they both stood there surprised. Kylie quickly kneeled down and tried to wake Amber. Killian stood there and watched, but kept his distance from Loki. Kylie pressed two fingers on Amber's wrist. "I think she just fainted." Kylie was relieved when she could feel Amber's heartbeat.

"Should we get a doctor?" Loki kneeled down beside Kylie.

"I don't know. I think she's waking up. She needs mouth-to-mouth! She's not breathing right." Kylie stood up with a joking grin on her face, but Thor dove forward.

"I will revive her!" His mouth mere inches from Ambers face, Loki grabbed Thor's cape and pulled him back. "You idiot! Can't you tell that was sarcasm?"

"She indicated that the lady needed help, so I obliged. Nitwit." Thor was puzzled. Right then, Ambers eyes swung open.

"Uh-uh …" Amber was confused at the sight of two mighty Gods leaning over her. Amber's eyes widened at the green one.

"What is she doing?" he backed up a little bit. "It's kind of cute." Loki mumbled.

"What?" Thor looked at Loki.

"Nothing." Loki got a little red. Kylie smirked and helped Amber up.

Killian stood there with his arms crossed and he rolled his eyes. "Can we get on with whatever business you have with me? I have to escort these girls to the charming's."

"Yes, right …" Loki leaned forward. "You stole my scepter, and I want it back. Now."

"I don't know what you're talking about, mate." Killian smirked.

"Oh, don't be daft. You have it like an American flag shinning its glory at the hull of your ship." Loki pointed towards the docks.

"Well then why haven't you grabbed it?" Killian raised an eyebrow. "Is the God of mischief afraid of a bit of water?"

"I am not!" Loki exclaimed defensively. Thor's hand went up over his mouth as a loud snicker exploded from him. Dramatically Loki flipped his hand, snapping his fingers hard. Next thing we knew, Thor was impounded in ice up to his jaw line.

"I hate you." He struggled to say.

Loki smiled "I love you too." Turning back to killian, "Return the scepter or else." He turned with a flourish and swaggered off.

"Brother, you can't leave me here like this …" jerking his head towards Loki's disappearing form.

"Maybe we should get an ice pick?" Kylie suggested.

Killian shook his head "Eh, it will melt." With that he continued on towards the Charming's. Soon we were settled in and well acquainted with the charming family- pun intended.

Chapter Three: Spideywhities

**Peter Parker sat on the shoreline of the ocean that bordered Story Brook. He watched the stars with a certain sadness in his eyes, memories seeming even to find him here in this town he had recently been trapped in. He heard something from behind, but his senses had already picked it up quite a bit earlier. Patiently, but on the guard, he waited for whoever was headed his way.**

**Suddenly, a man was sitting next to him. A mischievous grin played on his face. Peter glanced at him with a wry smile, "Bout time."**

**Loki's eyebrows raised only slightly, "What."**

"**I've been sittin' here listening and sensing your presence for a while. It took you long enough to finally approach me." Peter grinned, running a hand through his thick hair.**

**The God of Mischief seemed at a loss for words, "You weren't startled at all?"**

"**Nope." Spiderman crossed his arms.**

**Loki shook his head, "Right then, well if you must know. I was contemplating whether you were the right man for a favor I need." Peter raised his left eyebrow in question- signaling Loki to continue. "A local rapscallion has taken my scepter from me. . . I need it back."**

"**And?" Peter smiled, "We just met, and talking about personal issues seems a bit deep for how little I know you. And what I do know of you, is that you are the villain that tried to take over New York not too long ago, and you are the brother to the big blonde with a ginormous hammer."**

**Loki kind of liked this kid, but he kept his face straight, "I know you like to do well by everyone in the city- or anywhere. So why not?"**

**Spiderman shrugged, "Touché . . . fine. On one condition."**

**Loki looked bored and sighed, "Get on with it."**

"**If I did get it for you, you have to promise not to go around making trouble for a while."**

"**Who, me?" Loki smiled with more charm than any other man could ever muster, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.**

**Peter pointed at him, "I'm serious."**

"**Fine. But no eternal promises." Loki agreed. The two shook hands on it- Peter's idea. Loki was often confused by human interactions such as these. But, he obliged. He wanted his scepter back, and he felt confident that this man, The Spider Man, could get it for him.**

**Peter walked toward the docks, already, somehow in his spidey suit. Hook, the man that Loki could only be referring to when he said rapscallion, was not a small ship sort of pirate. He reminded peter of a classy up-townsmen who bought the best and sportiest car on the market just because he could and he wanted to make a statement. But, he seemed nice. After all, who was he to judge- he was after all wearing a mask and a spandex suit that showed off his very nice muscles. **

**Shooting some web up at a nearby building, he swung himself across the waters and onto the Jolly Roger. He disconnected the web from himself and began to search around the ship. Where would a proud pirate like Hook hide such a prized stolen conquest? He wondered. Turning around he saw a long object hoisted at the front of the ship.**

"**Well, this was easy." Spraying some web from his wrist he caught the object and pulled backwards with force- the scepter flying into his hands knocking him backwards until he nearly fell over. "You are a heavy one." Now, having the scepter he began his trek across town to find the God of mischief. **

Loki thought that he'd better go and help his brother. It probably wasn't nice being trapped in ice for a long period of time. As Loki walked through town he spotted a familiar figure gliding through the air holding his scepter in one of his hands. Loki kept walking.

"Got your staff." Loki heard a familiar voice.

Loki turned around and cringed, "It's a scepter. And that was rather quick."

"Oh, how does this thing even work?" Peter waved the scepter back and forth while he hung there upside down.

Loki quickly grabbed the scepter out of Spiderman's hands, "Careful with it! It's not a toy. You could really hurt someone."

Spiderman came down off his web, "I don't hurt people. I help people. That's your job."

"I don't always hurt people." Loki said a little upset.

"Sure. Whatever u say green man." Spiderman said as he shot a web from his wrist at a tall building to their left, "See you around." Peter took off. But before he could get anywhere, Loki waved his hand across his chest. Peter's web snapped and he fell to the ground. Loki smirked.

"Ugh… what was that for?" peter moaned as he grabbed his back in pain. He laid flat in a patch of grass.

"Oh, a little bit of fun won't hurt.'' Loki chuckled.

"Easy for you to say…" Peter grabbed his back again. "I thought I told you no making trouble for a while."

"I didn't know that included you." Loki joked.

"I'll get you back for that." Peter said with a little smile.

"Bite me." Loki growled and he clawed gently at the air in front of him.

"That was probably the creepiest thing I have ever seen, and that's saying a lot." Peter laughed. Loki began walking again down the street towards his frozen brother.

Chapter four: Zing

**It was early in the morning. About a week had passed since Peter had retrieved Loki's scepter, and since then they had become sort of friends. At least they weren't mortal enemies. Spiderman walked slowly down the sidewalk of Main Street, enjoying the early rays of sun and its warmth. Ahead of him, he spotted the God of Mischief and his clog headed brother. Peter wondered if he had hit himself one too many times with that big hammer for fun. They were in front of Granny's eating donuts. Thor was laughing hysterically and then shoved a piece of the food down his tight shirt. Loki gave him a look of annoyance, and disgust was written all over his face. Peter could read his lips as he said "How in all of the universe did I end up with you as a brother? I am so overjoyed we are not blood related. You have no idea how much comfort I find in that every day." Thor just kept laughing as Spiderman walked up.**

"**Morning."**

**Thor grinned at me, throwing the rest of his food down his shirt once again. I don't know how long, but I know Loki and I stared at him for at least 15 minutes in bewilderment. Loki sighed, "It most definitely is just a morning. I would have rolled my eyes if you had said good."**

**Thor stared down at his chest, grinning, "I can make sprinkles out of food by crushing them."**

**My eyebrows lifted and I tried not to let my laughter out, but some of it escaped between my words, "Crush them? Where?!"**

"**Between my large pectorals little human." He replied lifting his shirt to show the residue resting between his muscles, and stuck in chunky clots in his chest hair.**

"**Ooh . . . not on my list of sights to see." Peter grimaced.**

**Loki rubbed his temples, "I am going to puke."**

**Thor looked at his brother, "You shouldn't eat so many of the donuts then, brother." Loki face palmed, shaking his head. Which today, didn't have his horned hat resting on it. Just then, two girls walked by talking and looking at us with huge pretty smiles on their faces.**

"**Hi Loki." One of them said to him.**

**Loki looked up, "Oh, hello Amber." He paused smiling at Amber a bit longer, "Hello Kylie." They smiled back, returning the greeting.**

"**Good morning, ladies." Peter smiled. They both looked at him, but one of them caught his attention. He didn't let on though, and held out a hand. "My name is Peter. Peter Parker."**

**Kylie's mouth dropped open slightly, "As in The Amazing Spiderman."**

**He nodded and looked around dramatically, "Yeah but hush hush, okay? Don't want anyone to get suspicious about my identity." Peter winked, laughing lightly. Loki stared at him. Amber and Kylie grinned, looking at each other- a secret seeming to pass between them. Peter and Loki didn't notice this, they were too busy having a stare down.**

"**What." Loki says with that accent.**

"**What?" Peter smiles.**

**Thor lets out a flatulent, and his eyes go wide. All of the others stare at him almost in disbelief- Loki more out of annoyance and that he felt very disturbed. At this moment, Thor takes off towards the bathrooms.**

**Peter busts into laughter along with Kylie. Amber laughs too, but tries to sympathize with Loki as he stands there in defeat. "I am not responsible. I just have to keep telling myself that." He says with a slightly amused smile.**

"**May I ask, what is wrong with him?" Peter asks, his laughter dying.**

**Loki studied his nails, "The curse caught him during galactic travel and rendered him slightly retarded until the curse is broken."**

"**Slightly." Kylie snickered, causing Amber to begin giggling too. The two boys smiled, not realizing how they were both smitten.**

**Chapter Five: The Thirsty Games**

Peter, Amber, and Kylie all sat at the table outside of Granny's. Thor had come back from his escapade, and was now happily drinking his coffee. The four of us seemed to be squished to one side of the table away from Thor. I tried to ignore the stupidity of my brother, but it was hard when he slurped unnecessarily from his oversized coffee mug. While looking at Thor's stained shirt, something caught my eye. Over Thor's shoulder two men made their way over. Their eyes fixed on our table. Meanwhile Thor was busy dumping packet after packet of sugar in his coffee. He had an awfully stupid grin on his face. Not realizing that I was making faces at Thor, the two men approached our table.

I (peter) sipped the coffee I had gotten a few minutes earlier, the burning sensation warming me up instantly. While I enjoyed it, I watched Loki. He was quite entertaining. Everything that Thor did would get a different reaction from him, causing him to make faces. I leaned over close to Loki's ear, "You are very expressive."

He turned to me with confusion in his eyes, "Why are you so close to me?"

I smiled, "Sorry, Highness. I was just pointing out your faces are quite amusing."

"It is quite wonderful isn't it?" He replied dryly and went back to watching his brother.

"Are you two new in town?" The tall dark one questioned while observing the two.

Peter turned the other way not realizing they had been there, "Oh, hello there." He grinned, "Yes. I am new in town."

Kylie and Amber looked up from their breakfast. Slight surprise was written on their faces. Amber turned to Kylie with a huge grin on her face. "Yeah, we are." Kylie said.

"We know who you are." Amber smiled.

"We've never met you before. . ." The shorter one replied with an unsure smile. I (Loki) watched the exchange silently. A twinge of jealousy over Amber's smiling at them rose up. That made me uncomfortable, I tried to snuff it out.

"You're doing it again." Peter's voice whispered in my ear. I smacked him.

"Then who are we?" The tall one asked.

"You're Peeta." Kylie pointed at the short one.

"And you're Gail." Amber nodded at the tall one and smiled. "From the Hunger Games."

They looked taken aback, "How do you know that?" Peeta asked.

"I've read your books." Kylie smiled.

"And the movies." Amber piped up.

"Movies?" Gail repeated, his blue eyes full of confusion.

"Books . . . about us?" Peeta laughed, "Those must have been exciting."

"More than exciting! They were my favorite series." Kylie said excitedly.

I was confused, somehow they knew these guys . . . from books? I wondered if they were some kind of legend. Gail and Peeta smiled, talking with the girls. Peter was enjoying watching the whole thing and then glanced at Thor. He grinned at me and pointed. Turning around I found my brother pouring about ten or more sugar packets into his refilled coffee. I lifted my hand and snapped my fingers. Thor's sugar filled coffee turned into a pile of broccoli. Thor stared at it for a few seconds and then he broke into a frantic scream. His hands went up in the air next to his face. His fingers flailed violently. Everyone paused what they were doing and looked at Thor. He was having a panic attack. I snapped again and the broccoli grew twice its size. Thor scooted back in his chair and screamed even louder with his fingers still flailing. Thor quickly lifted his feet and kangaroo kicked the broccoli. It flew across the table and hit Peter the face. With that Thor got up and ran away screaming.

"IT'S HAPPENING!" Thor flailed his arms and ran down the street.

"What in the world?" Peter laughed. "He's got a phobia of broccoli?"

"Apparently." I said with a slight grin.

"Well that was interesting… anyways…" Gail looked shocked and then went on with his conversation, "Well me and Peeta will be inside if you guys need us."

Chapter Six: Thor's Babysitter

"Bloody Hell, I'm not babysitting the God of Thunder!" Hook scoffed at Loki and Peter. They had come to him as a last result, no one else in town would take Thor for a day.

"Well, we tried. Maybe I'll just freeze him again." Loki sighed, and then grinned, "What fun I have with my brother."

Peter shook his head at Loki's sarcasm. Turning back to Hook he smiled, "It's just for a day. Besides, you're Captain Hook, the most infamous pirate around . . . And a retarded god is going to spoil that reputation."

"I don't make that reputation on being a mother to brutes." Hook drawled.

Loki laughed, "Think of how he is harming MY reputation." Peter nodded vigorously, earning a glare from Loki, "Okay, only I can say things like that about myself."

"Brother?" Thor calls from his spot near the ice cream shop.

Loki cringes, "Thor! Get your butt over here!" Thor darts across the street almost getting hit by two cars.

"You called, brother?"

"Stop calling me that. You know I hate it." Loki smirked. "I just needed you over here." Thor shrugs and licks his ice cream.

Hook studies him with a frown. Peter smiles, and before any of them can say anything more, Thor speaks up- staring at Loki, "You need a haircut, Brother."

Loki turns to him- his mouth a tight line. He was obviously trying to fight the urge to ice him again . . . or worse. He smirked, "Shut up, Barbie."


End file.
